The Best Relief for Leg Pain
by Erin Primette
Summary: During gaming night, Sentinel experiences pain in his leg, so Bailey has an idea that can help him. Takes place after Return of the Fallen.


If you want to see the uncensored version of this one-shot, go to Archive Of Our Own. This takes place after Return of the Fallen.

Disclaimer: Transformers belongs to Hasbro/Michael Bay.

* * *

Tonight was gaming night. Bailey, Clayton, Olive and Fred were playing Mario Kart 8 in the recreational center with Sentinel.

"Anyone else find it funny one of us is a car driving a car?" asked Clayton.

"Technically," answered Sentinel, "it's autonomous robotic organism, but mechanical life form and robotic alien work too. Oh, and I just passed you, again."

"Not for long," warned Olive.

"Wha—," exclaimed Sentinel, "aaww, frag!"

It was apparent that Olive raced past Sentinel, much to his dismay. Bailey tossed a red Koopa shell to stun Clayton before racing past him.

"Ha," taunted Bailey, "take that, Clay!"

"Oh, come on," protested Clayton, "I'm in last behind this freaking old guy already!"

"I'll be passing him in a moment," replied Bailey.

"I heard that, Clayton," grumbled Sentinel, "I'm sitting right next to you…..and what's your problem with my age, anyway?"

Bailey raced past Sentinel before they all reached the starting point and entered the last lap.

"Oh boy," chirped Fred, "looks like Olive has luck on her side, today."

"At least I'm not dead last," remarked Sentinel.

Sentinel suddenly felt pain build up in his leg.

" _Not now,"_ thought Sentinel, _"not here!"_

But just as he was catching up to the cluster that was Bailey, Olive and Fred…

"Take that," chirped Clayton, "old mech!"

Clayton tossed a green Koopa shell that stunned Sentinel.

"What the," exclaimed Sentinel, "AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH, FRAG!"

Clayton raced past Sentinel.

"Are you going to try passing me now?" teased Clayton.

Sentinel didn't say anything.

"Uh, Clay?" mentioned Fred, "I don't think he's playing."

"Sentinel," asked Bailey, "are you ok?"

Sentinel shook his head, suddenly dropping his controller and grabbing his leg.

"Hey!" exclaimed Clayton, "that's a new controller!"

"I don't think he cares, Clay," objected Fred.

"Yeah," nodded Olive, "I think he's really in pain, guys. Bailey's already on him. We should try to help, too."

Bailey paused the game and set down the controller before approaching Sentinel, gently caressing his leg. He whined softly, trying to stretch it out or lay down, only there was no room to do so.

"Is you leg still bothering you?" whispered Bailey.

Sentinel nodded.

"Piece of slag," muttered Sentinel.

"Ok then," said Olive, "we'll start this game over and let you two take a break, is that ok?"

"Yeah," nodded Bailey, "it's fine. Thanks."

Sentinel's holoform disappeared while Clayton, Olive and Fred reset the game. The elder Prime and Bailey left the recreational area and wandered towards his quarters, although she could notice he was limping along the way. Once inside, Sentinel scooped up Bailey and rested on his berth.

"Is there anything I could do to make you feel better?" clamored Bailey.

"Unless you know something Cybertron's best surgeons don't know about getting the shrapnel out," answered Sentinel, "I doubt it."

"Maybe not," stammered Bailey, "but…"

Bailey crawled closer to Sentinel's face and gave him a kiss.

"Yes?" murmured Sentinel, his large blue optics focused in on her, like glowing camera lenses adjusting themselves.

"I was thinking of temporary relief for your leg pain," suggested Bailey.

"I'll try anything," agreed Sentinel.

"Even an interfacing session?" insisted Bailey.

"Y-You really want it, now?" asked Sentinel.

"Yes," nodded Bailey, "I enjoy it as much as you do. I'll get the lube."

Sentinel set Bailey to the ground, allowing her to search her dresser. Once she pulled out a bottle of lube, she walked over to the berth, allowing the elder Prime to scoop her up and place her on his chest.

"This is the one temporary relief I hadn't thought of," said Sentinel, shaking his head, "which form do you want?"

"I'd like the robotic holoform," requested Bailey.

Sentinel nodded and then activated his robotic holoform. Bailey leaned closer and gave the elder Prime a kiss. He put an arm around her and pulled her close, his glossa brushing her lips, waiting for her permission to enter. Bailey opened her mouth slightly and deepened their kiss, her tongue tangling with his glossa. He moaned softly, slowly lying down with her on top of him. She ran her hands down his sides while he slipped his hands underneath her shirt, caressing her back. There was a soft rustling as his drapes quivered when she touched the sensitive places in his armor. Bailey broke off the kiss for a moment as she removed her shirt and her bra, exposing her breasts to the ancient Prime.

After removing her jeans, Bailey allowed Sentinel to caress her breasts with his hands, eliciting a soft moan from her. He could feel himself moving beneath her. Bailey and the elder Prime began interfacing once again, with Sentinel switching to protected mode. Within several minutes, they both cried out as they overloaded. Bailey rested on top of Sentinel as they gasped for breath.

"Well…that did it," said Sentinel.

"You feel better now?" asked Bailey.

"Much better," answered Sentinel, "somehow, you always know what to do."

"Thanks, Sentinel," smiled Bailey.

"No," corrected Sentinel, "thank you."

Sentinel gave Bailey a kiss as he gently stroked her back. After withdrawing, he deactivated his holoform. Both the elder Prime and the human woman proceeded to clean themselves up before she put her clothes back on.

"Should we get back to Mario Kart?" asked Bailey.

"Can you help me get revenge on Clayton for that 'old guy' thing?" requested Sentinel.

"I'm sure you'll beat him in the next race," assured Bailey.

"And I'll let you beat me as an extra thank you for helping me with my leg," added Sentinel.

Bailey burst into laughter for a moment. Sentinel led her out of his quarters and down the hallway until they reached the recreational center, where Clayton, Olive and Fred finished another race course.

"Ok," called Bailey, "we're back!"

Sentinel glared right at Clayton.

"And this time," warned Sentinel, "you aren't just getting passed. This 'old guy' is going to take you _**down**_!"

"Ooooooohhhhhh," crooned Fred.

"This just got real," added Olive.

After the elder Prime activated his holoform, Sentinel chose Mario, Bailey chose Luigi, Clayton chose Princess Peach, Olive chose Yoshi and Fred chose Donkey Kong when they selected their characters before they chose Sweet Sweet Canyon for the race course. After that, they began the race.

"Say, Clay," asked Sentinel, "are you hungry at all?"

"Not at the moment," answered Clayton, "why do you ask?"

"Cause you're going to eat my fraggin' dust!" boasted Sentinel.

Sentinel stunned Clayton with a green Koopa shell before blazing past him.

"Oh, what?!" exclaimed Clayton.

Fred burst into laughter.

"Dude," joked Fred, "you just got smoked by an old guy who's older than this planet!"

"And I just passed Fred here," added Bailey.

"Now you just gotta get by me," reminded Olive, "and Sam—I mean Sentinel."

"Bring it on," replied Bailey.

Sentinel only shot a wink before he passed Olive. Bailey grabbed a Lightning power up and used it to shrink Clayton, Olive, Fred and Sentinel, destroy their items and force them to move slowly for a period of time.

"Bails," groaned Clayton, "why?"

"Yeah," agreed Olive, "Clay's already dead last."

"Well," commented Clayton, "Fred's already tiny."

"Well, well," smirked Fred, "Sentinel's already slow."

"Then why is he ahead of you?" asked Olive.

"Not for long," replied Bailey.

As anticipated, Bailey blazed past both Olive and Sentinel.

"That's my girl," purred Sentinel.

Once Clayton, Olive, Fred and Sentinel returned to normal, Olive picked up a green Koopa shell and tossed it at Bailey, but she dodged it quickly.

"Ha," taunted Bailey, "you missed!"

"Ah, frag," grumbled Sentinel, "no, she didn't."

Bailey quickly realized that the green Koopa shell hit Sentinel, but she kept racing. After a couple of more laps, Bailey reached the finish line in first place, Sentinel finished in second place, Olive finished in third place, Fred finished in fifth place and Clayton finished in seventh place.

"Told you, Clayton," teased Sentinel, "am I still a 'freakin' old guy'?"

"You're actually pretty good at this despite your age," chuckled Clayton.

"Well," mentioned Olive, "he _**does**_ turn into a car, Clay; or rather a big…..fire truck."

Fred pulled out his smart phone to check the time.

"Oh," said Fred, "I guess it's almost time for bed."

"So we're done for the night?" clarified Bailey.

"Yeah," nodded Olive, "I guess Fred's right."

"Is that a problem, Bailey?" asked Sentinel.

"No," answered Bailey, "not really."

Bailey, Clayton, Olive and Fred turned off the Wii U.

"Well," chirped Clayton, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye, Clay!" called Bailey.

"I'll see you in the morning," added Sentinel, "everyone else."

Clayton, Olive and Fred left the recreational area while Bailey and Sentinel wandered towards their quarters. Sentinel snickered to himself, as his keen audials could still hear Fred and Clay teasing and joking with each other about getting beaten by "two girls and an old guy".

"What's so funny?" asked Bailey.

Sentinel played back a recording of the conversation.

"Oh," said Bailey, "I see."

"Well," replied Sentinel, "I thought it was funny."

Sentinel led Bailey into his quarters and allowed her to change into her pajamas while looking away. When she finished, the elder Prime scooped her up and rested on his berth.

"So," asked Bailey, "do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

"Not at the moment," answered Sentinel, "but I can make some if you want."

"Maybe we could go visit the monuments here?" suggested Bailey.

"Sounds good to me," smiled Sentinel, "it's a Saturday and the weather is going to be perfect; 75 degrees and sunny."

Smiling, Bailey gently stroked the smooth wires that made up the elder Prime's beard.

"Say," asked Sentinel, "how many people do you think will ask for my autograph, since I'll be using my human form?"

"I highly doubt they would mistake your holoform for Leonard Nimoy," assured Bailey.

"That's what you said last weekend and I got twelve before we even got inside the museum," reminded Sentinel, "not that I mind, if it makes their day."

"Even if they still have to deal with the reality that Leonard Nimoy has passed?" replied Bailey.

Sentinel nodded. He let out a deep purring sound that caused his neck to vibrate, lulling Bailey to sleep. He hoped that tomorrow would be a good day for both of them to spend time together, again.


End file.
